MY SoCalled Life
by XtremeChica418
Summary: A girl who goes to a wrestling high school deals with sex, relationships, friends etc. But when one man walks into her life how will she change? Please review


Disclaimer: Hi I am back and ready to upload. I hope you all like it, and yes this based on MY life. But I am not going to put my real name in it. I only own my character Lauren. Please review. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Top Five Reasons: Why I can never be Christina Aguilera  
  
(5) She doesn't care what people think about her, she dresses the way she wants and if anyone has something to say Christina doesn't really care about it at all.  
  
(4) Christina doesn't have to wear skimpy or slutty clothes just to please males in liking what she have to offer.  
  
(3) Christina do not have to lift up her shirt and show her boobs for the jocks so that they won't ridicule her today.  
  
(2) If Christina has a fight with her parents she won't slam the door like a retard, she would pack her things and go.  
  
And the number ONE reason why I can never be Christina Aguilera....  
  
(1) Because life isn't fair!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I stood infront of the mirror, my arms at my side. "What's wrong with me?" I ask god but it seems like he didn't hear me. My long sandy brown hair is curled at the ends but stops at my shoulders. My chestnut brown eyes are the dazing kind but no one seems to care. I have nice legs and big boobs...but boys don't dare to look. So what's wrong with me you ask? Oh yeah...no one wants to look at an african-american girl. "Come on retard..you're going to be late for school." My sister Keisha calls from downstairs. I threw on my light pink bookbag and ran down the steps. "Bye girls." Gregory, my stepfather calls from the kitchen. I ignored him and ran outside to see the bus pulling off. "Oh great..." I mumble under my breath before kicking some rocks. "That is so not great! You can't ride with me!" Keisha exclaimed. "Well I'm leaving for work." Gregory stated from the kitchen. "Your mom already left so you two are gonna have to ride together." He said before Keisha sighed deeply. A horn beeped and I turned around to see 'John Cena' her boyfriend in the car. "What am I gonna tell John?" Keisha asked me. I shook my head and walked up to the car. "Hey Lauren....did you miss your bus?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah..I was hoping if I could catch a ride with you guys?" I asked hoping he would say yes. "Sure..but we will drop you off on the next corner and you can walk the rest of the way." John said with a laugh. I mumbled under my breath again. I got in the car, and like John had said..I walked the rest of the way to school. "Hey Lauren..you miss the bus again?" Amy Dumas my best friend ever asked on the school campus. "Yeah, did you do your math homework?" I asked.  
  
"No..." Amy said. "I didn't either. It looks like there is going to be detention for both of us." I said with a laugh. When one of us have the homework then we copy off of each other. It's better to get a C then get a F for not bringing it. "Oh no here comes the cheerleaders." Amy said as I rolled my eyes playfully at her. "Well well well, look what the cat drug in." Torrie Wilson the head cheerleader said. "And spit out." Trish Stratus added with a smirk.  
  
"Look who's talking you trash bag hoe." I said with a smirk of my own. "Don't ever talk back to me like that you black ape." Trish said. I rolled my eyes at her. "Is that all you can say? Oops I forgot....you just learned to make a comeback from Mr. Dilouge." I said. "Oh yeah....Trash didn't you have to SUCK to get your A in literature." Amy added as me and her laughed. "Well at least a teacher is letting Trish DO him...not even Kurt Angle would let you touch him." Nidia said.  
  
"Good one Nidd. But you see..at least a guy would go down on me...but it looks like no guys want to see your *cough* jungle weed down there..it not only looks like one but smells like one." Amy said as Nidia was held back by some Cheerleaders. "Come on girls...we have better things to do." Torrie said as they brushed past us. "Come on Ames..we have classes to attend." I said as me and Amy walked up the steps to our high school.  
  
"Hey Babe." Adam Copeland said to Amy when we reached her locker. "Hi Adam." Amy said. "Wasup Lauren?" Adam asked me. "I'm good and you?" I asked. "Kool here. Eh have you guys seen that new dude?" Adam asked with his arm around Amy as we walked to our Math Class together. "What new dude?" I asked with interest. "Well he's a punk rocker I think...I don't know his name." Adam asked. "Maybe he's in our class." I suggested once we walked in.  
  
"Good morning class. We are going to start off our day with a new student. Please come up and introduce yourself." Mrs. Hagan said as a boy who was a punk rocker walked to the chalkboard. I noticed he had on a black shirt with some black cargo pants. He was silent for a while...I also noticed that he wasn't that much of a punk rocker. "Uh..my name is Jeffrey Nero Hardy..and uh..you can just call me Jeff. I just moved here from Cameron, North Carolina and uh..I have a brother named Matt Hardy." He said as all the girls (except for Amy and me) sank in their seats wanting him so much.  
  
"Okay Jeffrey. Welcome to my class. Why don't we all introduce ourselves to you." Mrs. Hagan said. When it was my turn I went to his seat. I saw that Jeffrey or Jeff had a smile on his face when he saw me. "Well my name is Lauren Kirkman. I'm 16 and I love to write poetry." I said and went back to my seat. Jeff's eyes followed mines when I stared at him. I tried to make it obvious that I was not staring..but I was.  
  
Once class was over and it was official that me and Amy had detentions for not turning in the math assignment, I walked down the halls by myself. Hoping that lunch would not come any sooner. "Hey..you dropped this." Jeff said behind me. I turned around to stare into his green eyes. "T-Thanks..." I said. I opened up my journal to see that he had placed a red rose inside of it. I closed it back up to see that Jeff was gone.  
  
*************************  
  
"Wow..I think he digs you." Amy whispered to me in detention. I smiled back at her. "You know...I plan on getting laid before Senior year." Amy said when the detention steped out the classroom to talk to the principal. "Why?" I asked. "Because I'm tired of hearing all this gossip about how people got laid." Amy said. "But don't you want it to be romantic?" I asked. "I just want to get it over with." Amy said. "But what about Adam?" I asked. "He always told me he would wait till I'm ready and I think I am." Amy said before the detention teacher walked back in the classroom.  
  
A note flew on my desk. I opened it up..."I'll be the man of your dreams sweetheart, just meet me on the football field at 5:00...Signed, Randy Orton.".. I turned around in my seat to see Randy with a smirk. I flipped him the bird before turning around in my seat to see The detention teacher staring at me. "Do you have a note to share with the class?" He asked me. "No Mr. Carmicle." I said before riping the note in my hand where Mr. Carmicle couldn't see it.  
  
After detention I firgured I might as well go see what was on the football field. It was 5:00 and there I saw Randy sitting on one of the bleachers. "Hey beautiful." Randy called before running to me. "What do you want Randy?" I asked. "Please just do it one more time and I promise I won't ask again." Randy said. I sighed deeply before raising up my pink 'Hello Kitty' shirt. Then I rose up my bra too and sighed as Randy stared lovingly at my boobs.  
  
"Are you done?" I asked still holding them up. "Y-Yeah." Randy stuttered before I covered my boobs back with my bra and covered my bra with my shirt. "Now that was the last time." I said before stomping off the football field. I walked down to the curb which is by the school. "Hey..." Jeff said as he tapped me on the shoulder. "Hi.." I said. "Do you do that all the time?" He asked me with interest.  
  
"Do what?" I asked. "Show your tits to jocks." Jeff said as I started walking faster. "That's none of your bussiness." I replied. "I think you shouldn't..you're a very beautiful girl." Jeff said. "Well you know what I think? I think you should leave me alone!" I shouted before running the rest of the way home. I slammed the door behind me and ran to my room. I plopped down on my bed while picking up the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?" I asked. "Hey Lauren." Amy said. "Hey Amy. How's life?" I asked before sighing deeply. "Still boring and your's?" She asked me. "Lauren!!!! I need the phone!" Keisha yelled. "Still merisable. Hey Ames my bitch ass sister wants to use the phone...I'll call you later." I said. "Okay.." Amy said before we hung up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay how did you like it?  
  
Did it suck?  
  
Did it rule?  
  
Should I contunie this?  
  
Should I stop this story?  
  
Should I shut up and let you guys tell me lol?  
  
Please let me know, and remember if you are going to criticize me...don't be stupid about it.  
  
*Raina* 


End file.
